Mia's dream level 1
Mia's dream is a quest from Mia the cat freak in Palmia. The quest requires you acquire a silver cat as a pet and bring it to her. She will then reward you with 5000 gold, 3 platinum, and a monster heart, which improves your ability to dominate creatures. After the completing the quest, the silver cat you brought will become a respawnable NPC in Palmia, so it's possible to murder it for its card and figure. Walkthrough Except for random chance, catching a silver cat is surprisingly difficult. The silver cat is a fairly rare spawn and only has a handful of HP, so it may be killed by any wandering baddie before you reach it. Moreover, it can be difficult to lower the cat's health to the point where it can be caught with a monster ball without killing it yourself; however, poisoning or inflicting bleeding to the cat, will give you a few chances. A rod of domination will work far easier, but those are also rare and expensive. However, keeping in mind that the reward allows you to dominate creatures higher level than you, it may be worth it. Ways to find a silver cat Other than simply exploring: * The Cat House quest requires that you fight Cacy the cat tamer who may summon a silver cat. As long as you can handle Cacy and any summoned lions, this is almost a guaranteed way to find a silver cat. * Assigning a cat or stray cat to your ranch may occasionally produce a silver cat. * Casting Summon Wild or any other summoning spell. As summons tend to be level appropriate, this is not only unreliable but also potentially dangerous. The silver cats at the mansion of younger sister cannot be caught, and thus cannot be used for this quest. Cheating * In wizard mode use the gain_spact command to give yourself every special action, then summon cats like Cacy the cat tamer. * Use the map editor to add a silver cat to the game. Using a shade instead If you happen to find a Shade mimicking a silver cat -- distinguishable by its likely neutrality (unless in a Hunting quest) and silver cat text in the chat bar (i.e. "Mew mew.", "Mewl.") -- it may be dominated and given to Mia to satisfy this quest. A monster ball will not work unless you get very lucky, as pets created by using a filled ball are different from the ones you captured. After the quest is completed, the silver cat will become an NPC in Palmia; those shooting for its figure can kill it repeatedly. If a shade is given instead, it will become the NPC, and will continue to mimic a silver cat even after it is killed and respawned. Journal Updates ;Taken :Mia of Palmia wants a silver cat, a very rare cat. If I happen to capture one, I should bring it to Mia. Dialogue ;Offer :Nyobody knyows the touble Mia's seen, nyobody knyows Mia's Tru-bull. Nuah? Adventurer? Nyou find silver cat for me? :;I'll find one for you! ::Nyowl! Mia trust nyou. Nyo hurting cats! :;Oh...God... ::Nyo? Mia can wait nyou. Mia have goood mannyah! ;Incomplete :Nyoroon nyoroon. Nyou still look for Mia's cat? ;Complete :Nyanya! Nyou bring Mia silver cat! Come come, I nyo hurt nyou, nyo hurt nyou. Mia thank you very much. Nyou can have Mia's precious! ;Return visit :Mia's happy happy nyah! Category:Quests Category:Palmia